Iggynapped!
by Unleashed111
Summary: England got into a rough fight with France and now has a concussion. America said he was going to take care of him but he ends up kidnapped by the Axis powers anyway. America and the rest of the Allies have to go and save him. First he have to convince them to go and save him.
1. Iggynapped!

"Alright everyone listen to me cause I'm the hero folks, plus all your ideas will suck. I will be the amazing hero man and England will be my jerky side kick."

"Hey! I am not jerky!" England protested.

"Hahaha you wish!" America laughed. "Anyways France will be our distraction because everyone knows how flashy he can be, he will draw lots of attention!"

"Don't insult my clothing you filthy american!" France shouted.

"I think he's right for a change!" England smiled.

"Shut up black sheep of Europe!" France shouted back.

"I said don't call me that you frog!" England yelled back.

England and France were soon brawling on the floor like normal. Kicking and screaming the whole while. America ignored this and continued to talk about his hero plans. Russia began to scare China with his 'becoming one with mother Russia' crap. Normal meeting with the Allies were always like this. Why should to day be any different?

"Awhahhhh!"

Everyone stopped immediately to turn at stare at the brawl on the ground. England was holding his head in pain. France even looked worried.

"Iggy? You okay?" America approached the Brit slowly.

"...nuh..." Was the only response.

America put his arm around England and picked him up. Sitting him down on a chair he looked at the bump on his head. His green eye didn't seem to focus on him or anything else in the room. America got up and looked at France.

"What did you do to him!" America shouted.

It wasn't often America would get mad or anything but looking at England you could tell it did serious damage.

"I just hit him like we normally do to each other." France panicked.

It wasn't like he tried to hurt him. America stared to the Frenchie for a moment longer and then walked back over to England. He seemed to focus much better now.

"Iggy you alright?" America asked again.

"My head hurts," England croaked.

"I would imagine! France really packed a punch that time dude!" America looked at the lump again.

China walked over to England and looked at it carefully and then at America.

"i think he has a concussion." China said.

"Hmm i know what those are! They are in sports." America smiled proudly at himself.

"Not just sports! but everywhere else too!" China said to America.

"I think this meeting is over now da?" Russia said.

"Oui, I think we should go now." France agreed.

"I'll take care of Iggy don't you worry!" America picked up England and all the Allies walked out of the building.

* * *

"Ve~ Why are we here Germany! The Allies are scary Germany! Scary!" Italy cried.

"shhh! We're spying!" Germany snapped at the crying Italian.

"I say our next move it to kidnap England!" Japan said.

"Why! England is scary!" Italy sobbed.

"Because he is hurt with a concussion! He will be in a lot of pain for a while!" Japan said.

"Fine we will go with that then." Germany agreed.

"But he's scary!" Italy sobbed.

"Shut up! or you will do 50 laps when we get back!" Germany yelled at Italy.

Italy's sobbing stopped instantly. The Axis powers then hurried off after America and England.

* * *

"Alright dude! Here you are! You lay in bed for a while to rest up and I will go research concussions- I mean go get you some ice!" America laughed and then hurried off.

He laid England down into his bed and hurried off to get some ice and the computer. England just muttered and rolled over. He was in such pain his head was throbbing and he could barely think strait. Then he though he heard thumping noises. Rolling over and looking up he saw two faces looking down at him. Japan and Germany. They started to tie him up when it clicked in his head that something was wrong. He then started to struggle.

"He's starting to struggle! Move quicker!" a hazy voice said.

England couldn't figure out who it was but it didn't matter. His head hurt beyond anything and his thrashing became weaker and weaker, finally he just passed out from the pain he was in.

"Japan! I think he knocked himself out!" Germany said.

"If someone with a concussion does too much moving then they will pass out." Japan said.

They finished putting on the ropes and Germany then picked up the small nation and hurried out the ways they returned. Rushing off they had little trouble getting away besides the fact that Italy was crying about missing lunch and not being able to eat his pasta.

* * *

"Okay dude! Here is some ice, and you need lots of rest!" America came back into the empty room.

America dropped all the stuff he had in his hands and began to panic. There was a broken window and his bed sheets were flung everywhere!

"AHHH Iggy has been Iggynapped!" America screamed.

Running out of the house he rushed to call the other nations, the needed to fix this issue nobody steals his brother... without his permission!


	2. The Britannia Angel

**This is going to be really short!**

"Lay him down here." Japan pointed to a small mat tucked away from sight.

Germany laid the unconscious Brit on the small mat. Japan then took his temperature. He had a small fever from being moved so much, but otherwise he was fine. They all stared as England slowly began to wake up. realizing he was kidnapped, he exploded into a fit of rage. Italy screamed and hid behind Germany's back.

"What the-!" England shot up.

"I advise you to stay there and take it easy, you still have a concussion and unless you want permanent damage i suggest you stay still." Germany said.

England paled. He was saying that he could stay and be their prisoner or run away but have mental damage... England sighed and laid back down. Mental damage doesn't sound fun. He would just have to trust America to save him. Germany grinned this was too easy, England choose to stay. It would make their part much easier without him trying to escape every second.

* * *

"Dudes Iggy has be Iggynapped and we need to save him!" America shouted.

"Why should we care about what happens to that freak?" China said. "We are much better without him, France is calm and everyone else seems fine too."

"He's our ally and we can't just leave me that would be so uncool dudes and unhero like." America said.

"Yeah but my face can be pretty without England beating it up!" France said.

"Yes, England will be weaker so he will become one with me easier." Russia grinned creepily.

"No way man! We can't just leave him! We have to join together and save him. We can't fight each other! It will stop us from destroying the true evil dudes! If we ignore each other then we could never get anything do around here! We have to put aside our differences and work together!" America smiled.

"Fine I'm in!"

"Oui, me too."

"I will join da?"

"Ok I'll be the hero and save Iggy as you guys beat the snot out of the others." America said.

"There is just is just one flaw moi ami, we have no idea where England is..." France pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Everyone sat back down.

"They took him to Japan."

Everyone looked up to see a glowing angel. He looked just like England but he had wings and such. He looked down at them and smiled.

"W-who are you?" China asked.

"The Britannia Angel."


	3. Welcome to Japan

**I hope this will make up for my short chapter yesterday!**

"The Britannia Angel?" America asked.

"Yes I come and grant wishes but today I just came to tell you where England is!" The angel floated around.

"And I though England was crazy when he was talking about flying mint bunny!" America said.

"Me too aru!"

"Oui, I though he was nuts."

The angel floated off in search for people with wishes. The allies watched as it left.

"Let get into action everyone! Off to Japan!'' America shouted.

"I thought it was Italy!" France said.

"No it was Germany aru!" China said.

They broke out arguing and shouting. From the window the Britannia angel laughed, it would take them forever to reach England now!

* * *

Meanwhile in **_JAPAN_**, *nugde nudge cough cough* England was sleeping and Italy watched him carefully. He was told by Germany that he was to watch England until he woke up then Germany or Japan would take over. Italy studied him carefully, when he wasn't yelling or being scary England could be a very good friend. Just like Germany! Germany was scary at first but then he was totally nice and stuff! His eyebrows were funny, Italy reached over and poked them. England grunted and turned over. He hoped England would get better soon so that they could become friends. That would be soon hopefully, contries heal faster than humans and a concussion shouldn't be any different. Italy kept staring until England's eyes flickered and opened.

"Awhh!" England screamed.

Italy was only a few inches away from his face. Italy flinched backwards from the sudden outburst. Germany and Japan came running in to see England huddled in a corner recovering from the shock and Italy a couple feet away from him.

"Italy are you okay?" Germany walked over to him.

"I'm fine! ve~"

"What did you so to him!" Germany shouted at England who began to shake.

His head wasn't fully clear yet so he found all of this every frighting. He shifted to move away from Germany.

Italy got up and crawled over to England who was shaking.

"Stop it Germany! You're scaring him and me!" Italy hugged England who then stopped shaking. "I scared him and he screamed cause he was surprised."

Germany looked at Italy, what was this? Italy would normally be laughing that he scared England but he was defending the enemy. He is one weird kid.

"I'm sorry Italy, I didn't know what was going on and I got scared for you." Germany put a arm on Italy's shoulder.

"It's alright I don't think England is better yet though, he would be yelling at us if he was." Italy looked at England who fell back asleep now that his horror was over.

Germany felt England's forehead and found that he had a slight fever.

"I think we scared him and caused him more pain." Germany said.

Japan walked over and checked him out.

"He has healed from his concussion and only has a fever now. That should be easy to fix, I will get the cold cloth." Japan got up.

"You stay here Italy when he wakes up he will be more comfortable with you I think." Germany got up and left as well.

Japan came back and placed the cloth on England forehead.

"He will need to rest for a little long, in about an hour come and get me." Japan got up and left as well.

Italy looked around, it was like before he was alone with a sleeping England. Italy laid down and started to poke England's eyebrows again.

* * *

"Alright everyone here we are in Japan!" America looked at the building around him. "China where is Japan's house?"

"Follow me aru!" China lead the group into the city.


	4. Hide and Seek in Japan

England was doing much better and so he had to be tied to the wall. Italy was in charge of him again, it was almost lunch time too.

"Hey England would you like some pasta! ve~" Italy asked.

"No way!" England said stubbornly.

He was hungry but he would never admit it. Italy got up to make some pasta, if he made some pasta then maybe England would want some too. Boiling the water he remembered that he had to keep and eye on England too so he doesn't escape. Walking back into the room he panicked when he found it empty. Germany was going to kill him!

"Ahhhh! Germany! Germany, England escaped!" Italy ran all over the house in search of Germany.

Germany heard his yelling and came down.

"What is it? I don't have time for this today." Germany sighed.

"England escaped!" Italy was sobbing.

"What! You let him escape!" Germany roared.

"I'm so sorry!" Italy hiccuped.

Germany took off in search of the run away. It shouldn't be so hard, after all everyone here has black hair and England has shockingly blond hair. Plus he shouldn't have gotten that far.

* * *

"This is the place! aru!" China pointed.

"Alright let's get 'em!" America shouted.

"Shh! They will hear you!" Russia whispered.

Canada smile and held his bear tight. Then walking up and knocked on the door. The Allies screamed, he ruined their surprise! A very scared looking Italy opened the door. then seeing who it was tried to slam the door shut again. Only to have stopped by America, he threw the door open and walked over to the frighten Italian.

"Where is England!" America roared.

"Wahh! I don't know he escaped and Germany went to find him!" Italy sobbed. "Don't hurt me I surrender!"

Italy waved the flag back and forth. America turned to the others.

"Alright everyone! We need to split up and find England before Germany!" America took off without anything else.

"Uhhh, where do we meet when we find him?" France shouted after him.

"At the airport!" then he was gone out of sight.

"I will stay here in case Germany brings him back. aru" China sat down.

Everyone else split up to search for England.

* * *

"Alright! This is pure genius!" England whispered.

He was wearing a long robe and an umbrella covered his head. All he needed to do is to grab a ferry or boat out of here! He kept walking until he saw the ocean. He hurried over, when he saw Germany then he ducked away behind some crates. This was going to make his getaway so much harder. By the looks of it Germany was checking every passenger aboard. Growling he ran off into some nearby wood.

"If he sees my hair it will be a dead giveaway! I know! I will cover it with dirt! It will be close to black!" England said.

Grabbing some dirt he rubbed it all into his hair, his hair turned brown but he also got every dirty.

"I haven't felt so much dirt in my hair since I was tiny!"

England walked over to the ferry and bought some tickets. He felt a presence behind him, turning around he found it was Germany.

"Oh um hello there!" England smiled.

"What do you think you're doing!" Germany grabbed England a dragged him away.

"Let me go!" England protested.

Germany just sighed and threw him over his shoulder and carried him all the way back to Japan's house.

* * *

China sighed Japan was out and Italy was huddled far away from him. He got up, Germany wasn't coming back anytime soon so he was just going to go and help look for him himself. He ran out the door leave Italy all alone. But not for long, as Germany came back 20 minutes later with England asleep on his back. Germany walked over and placed him down on the floor gently. Then grabbing some rope he tied England's hands together in the front and then tied the rope to the wall. Sighing he looked down on the island nation. He was really like a kid, him and France bickered, he really though that putting dirt in his hair would fool him. His eyes and eyebrows were the giveaway. Tomorrow he would have to give him a bath to get that dirt out of his hair. Germany got up and walked over to Italy.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Germany asked.

"They Allies came looking for England. ve~" Italy started to cry again. "It was scary!"

"What!" Germany shouted.

If the Allies were here in Japan then they would have to leave now! Japan came in thought the door with some fruits and vegetables. Germany ran over to him and yelled in his face.

"We need to move now! The Allies are here in Japan!"

"Ahhh don't shout in my face! I will get us out of the country and to Italy if you wouldn't yell in my face!" Japan dropped everything he was holding and rushed out the door. Germany untied England and carried him out while dragging Italy along with him.


	5. Freedom at last!

**This is the end! Cause i'm going to super busy with the the start of high school tomorrow!**

Germany and Japan hurried out and started for the airport. They made it onto the plane and touched down in Italy. The slowly made their way to Italy's house. When they got there Germany took England to the bathroom to give him a bath since he was still very dirt and had clumps of dirt in his hair. Everything was going to plan when the allies burst into the house. Italy started sobbing and waving his white flag.

"Wahh! I surrender! Don't hurt me!" Italy shouted. "Don't destroy my home please!"

"Stop! You are to let go of England right now!" America shouted. "China go!"

China jumped into action swinging his wok around, easily taking down Germany and Japan. America ran over to England and shook him awake.

"W-what do you want?" England said sleepily.

America smiled this reminded him of when he was younger. After a hard day of playing he would have dirt in his hair, and England would have to give give him a bath while he was half awake.

"Shhh, it's alright the hero is here now! You'll be fine. Go back to sleep."

"America?" England slurred.

America picked up England and carried him over to France.

"Hold him, I need to finish off the axis like a hero would!" America turned to the axis.

Only to find that Italy had some how grabbed both Japan and Germany then ran off in retreat. America growled he would let them go for now but later he would kick some butt! Getting England home safe and sound was most important.

"I'll carry him back France." America grabbed England back before France could protest.

"So another meeting when we get back? Aru?" China asked.

"Oui, we must..." France sighed.

"Yeah but now that we have England back it will be exciting again!" America said.

They walked to the airport and hurried home.

**I might to an epilogue with America trying to give England a bath. Tell me if you want me to or not.**


	6. Epilogue

**So many people wanted an epilogue so here you go!**

"America!" England whined. "I can do it myself!"

America grabbed England's shirt and yanked it off.

"No way dude I'm a hero and I'm not letting you out of my sight again!" America smiled. "Plus this is what you used to do to me when i was little!"

"Yeah, when you were LITTLE!" England shouted.

"Stay right here I'm going to get a towel!" America got up and hurried off to find a towel.

England put his shirt back on and got up to leave, he was at the door when he heard America calling to him.

"England I got the-" America stopped.

Most likely finding out the England had escaped. England ran to find a hiding spot, when he was little he was really good at finding places. Squeezing into a small linen closet he closed the door and waited for America to think he left and then escape while America was outside. He heard footsteps, and a voice calling out to him.

"England! England!" America shouted.

England buried himself deeper. The footsteps faded away, then there was a slam of the front door. England waited a few moments and then he opened the door. Everything was quiet, America went outside. England walked downstairs and was about to open the front door when it swung open and hit him.

"Oh England what are you doing on the ground!" America said.

"Oh you know just taking a nap!" England said sarcastically.

"No time to nap now! You need to take a bath!" America picked England up and dragged him back to the tub.

He put England down and then took his shirt off, and while America was taking his pants off England put his shirt back on.

"What! England you're impossible!" America sighed.

America sat on England's legs and then struggled to take off England's shirt. Once it was off he yanked England's boxers off too, so he was totally naked.

"Waaa!" England screeched.

America laughed, and England turned bright red. Picking him up and placing him in the bathtub America started to wash England's hair. Seeing how dirty his hair really was America frowned.

"What did you do to you're hair!" America yanked out a clump of dirt.

"I put dirt in it so it would be darker." England looked away and blushed.

He really didn't think that one through too well.

"Haha! Did you really think that would work!" America laughed.

"Maybe..." England grumbled.

He would never live this one down. America kept laughing as he rinsed England's hair out. England grabbed a soap bar and started to scrub himself.

"Dirt in you hair to make it darker..." America smiled and shook his head. "That has to be the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

America pulled the plug and drained the water. England stood up and took the towel from America's out stretched hand. Drying himself off England stretched and then yawned. America took another towel and dried England's hair.

"America! I can do it you know!" England said.

"Yeah but it's not fun that way!" America smiled.

America pulled England to his room and gave him some extra clothes to change into. England then crawled into bed and fell asleep. America sighed, now he knew what England had to go through taking care of him. America grinned to himself, then he got into bed and fell asleep next to England.

**I hope this meet your exceptions! If not... I soo sorry I'll do it again!**


End file.
